Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and processes for cleaning a vessel. More particularly, in embodiments the present invention relates to a system for cleaning a vessel which controls the position of one or more manway adapters equipped with a washout nozzle. Further, in embodiments the system is configured to allow for machine control of the one or more manway adapters so that they may be positioned horizontally or vertically to allow for alignment and placement of the manway adapter within the manway of the vessel.
Description of Related Art
Tanker trucks haul oilfield fluids such as crude oil, oil- or water-based drilling mud, and liquefied solid wastes. Existing processes for cleaning the interior of trucks are often manual, requiring extensive labor and possibly confined spaced entry. Alternatively, equipment and devices that access the manways of tanker trucks to clean their interiors have been developed. However, there is a dearth of systems for machine operation and alignment of this equipment. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved systems and processes for cleaning tanker trucks and other vessels.